Mish mash and Ut oh
by Gacktlover
Summary: a what if story dont want to give anything away. Please read and review thanx
1. Chapter 1

Most of the time I wish it was me… not Zack. Zack is the one that's not afraid of anything. I guess either way I have gotten myself into a lie and I would be forging documents. But I guess I like being the tuff one. But Zack gets to be with the girl I am in love with all day long. He gets to be her best friend. And I think they are dating.

Zack nor Bailey will admit it. They didn't even tell me she new until I asked her to the dance. But I see the way they look at each other. there is love that I see in their eyes. But how could she love him? He is a.. pig. Okay maybe I should explain.

When, me and Zack, applied for Seven Seas Academy there was only one boys spot open. No matter what my brother says he couldn't stand to be without me. But they excepted me and not him. So of course my… for lack of better words… BRILLIANT BROTHER applied under the name Tyreesha Jones. Zack actually makes a good girl. He even gets some pretty good grades. Yah I said it.. A good girl and good grades? Its kinda scary.

The only problem is, I have to pretend to be his boyfriend while on bored. Of course around Bailey can be myself, but that's only in the rare occasion we are all three in their room. Mr. Mosby is completely oblivious. Sure Zack gets a good prank in every week or so but nothing compared to before. Being a girl has really changed my brother.

My mom is to busy to come aboard and I change the name on the report cards before they go out. And it was all Zacks plan. I guess he really is smarter then he looks. Im just waiting for his plan to backfire or for him to start missing girls. And that is just a matter of time. And yes he has a plan for that, hell be Cody for awhile and I will be Tyreesha. I have got a reputation for being a womanizer since being on bored. I am dating the lovely Tyreesha and always flirting with girls who come on bored.

Naturally, Zack gives me some space. HE doesn't play the over possessive girlfriend. But I have to be careful, because I cant give anyone the wrong idea. I keep getting told how lucky I am to date someone like 'her'. Blah, HES lucky to have a brother like me. That is one thing Bailey likes about me. She even says that if shed been the one denied because there wasn't enough girls space for her she would have applied as a boy. Hah, wouldn't hat have been interesting. I wonder if she could have pulled it off.

But we have a little of a snag. Maddie is coming on bored tomorrow. Zack wants to see her. But I have a big test and even though Zack is getting good grades, they are not good enough. ( I still have a grade point average to keep up.) Zack has begged and begged. Im getting a big head ache.

"Please, bro. I need a day as a girl."

"But my GPA Z… Tyreesh."

"Pweeeeze. 'sides you will get to sleep in my room for a few nights."

"Have you told Bailey about this?"

"Why would I?'

"Fine Zack if it means so much to womanize Maddie behind everyone's back them fine. But you owe me. And you have to pass my test. So get your butt studying."

"BUT…."

"No buts about it Tyreesh."

"Fine. I miss the old days. The days where you where you dressed as Tyreesha to get new bikes."

"I never was her to get a new bike. I was her to impress a girl. There is big diffrence."

He smiled and I new that I was defeated. He was going to be me for a few days and I was going to be Tyreesha. Of course Maddie was going to call him Cody. I don't know if Zack had thought of that yet. I sighed and sat down as I let Bailey glue fake nails onto my nails.

"You look like a real girl Cody." she giggled.

"Thianks I think."

"Bay, do you really mind that Zack is doing this?"

"It is fine. Me and him are just friends." "You aren't in love with him?"

Her face reddened. "I just care."

"He is going to be outrageously flirting with her you know."

"Then aren't you the one who should be jealous. Your boyfriend is going to flirting with another women."

"You are right Bailey…"

"I am always right… wait about what?"

"I should play the part of a jealous girlfriend. Make his life heck."

I left her there mumbling about that not being what she meant. Of course I know that wasn't what she meant. But that doesn't mean it gave me an idea. I needed to find an amazing dress. I needed to turn so heads. I cant believe it but I am going to shave my legs. I am going to be a jealous girlfriend. I am going to tell off Maddie. Of course Zack is going to be mad at me. Maybe Cody will break up with Tyreesha. Everyone would understand. Maybe if I let London do a make over shell let me borrow a dress or two.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Anyone know where I got the name Tyreesha Jones. If so props to you. Also thanks for the questions tiger002 an d ill answer them in this chapter. If anyone has anyone's questions just ask and I will answer them in the next chapters. Enjoy_

_~Gacktlover~_

Chapter 2

London beemed when I asked her to do a makeover. I know she had been asking "Tyreesha" to let her do one. And she did a good one. I told her that she could present it to everyone that night at dinner.

"Everyone, we all know the Girl at Seven Seas high but Id like to introduce the new Tyreesha Jones.

As I walked out I heard Maddie gasp. ""Za.. Wait… Cody we need to talk… like now. And how bout your "gf" to join us."

Zack grabbed her hand and lead her out. Not surprisingly Bailey stood and followed.

"Did you two honestly think that two things wouldn't happen? "What two things?" Zack asked sheepishly.

"I recognized the name and I recognized Zack in the dress."

Cody started to snicker. "You honestly believe that Cody wouldn't cross-dress?"

"No Cody wouldn't" she said putting her arm around Zack.

"Uhh. I am assuming you are Maddie. And I assumed you would recognize the twins. Apparently I have more brains then these two here. You knew who they were but not hows who."

"What do you mean?"

"Uh.. Cody is in the dress. That being said Zack has spent most of the semester parading around as a girl. And he makes a pretty good one. Oh by the way I am Bailey Picket."

"Cody is the one cross dressing?"

"Only for the night. Zack is the one I HAVE TO share a room with. That is why I am the only one on board who knows." she stopped to think "though I do think London knows."

"Why?"


End file.
